


Wolf hunting

by Bacca



Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Gen, Graphic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Wings!AU, timeline before the fall of Erebor, part of the seriesGraphics, linersDrawn in March 2015
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690462
Kudos: 8





	Wolf hunting

  
  


**Охота на волков**  
Wings!AU, таймлайн до падения Эребора, часть серии  
графика, линеры  
нарисовано в марте 2015 года


End file.
